Forum:Castlevania LCD games
Hi, I would like to know about the actual gameplay in both of the LCD version. I can produce in windows version if someone can help me give a full info about it. ericard well, here are the page for it. i have the LCD Simon's Quest game, but not the other two. i haven't seen youtube versions of the other ones, so only know them from the instruction manuals. you can find the manuals scanned at the Castlevania Realm (linked on their pages). basic gameplay is that you move forward and then have to hit enemies, some in front of you, some behind you, some that you have to be ducking to hit, and some that you have to be jumping to hit. * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Tiger Handheld) --Reinhart77 16:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I can did one of the LCD games for windows, but not exact the same as the handheld sprite. ericard Castlevania Dracula X in 2-bit version. Ok, I've arrange the new handheld lcd games for windows. It is called Castlevania Dracula X in 2-bit version. The very same as the tiger electronics games. Once it is done, can I create it for the articles in this site? If not, it's alright. Ericard That's pretty cool. Sure, it'd be great to have an article for it. I look forward to seeing it.--Reinhart77 04:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Here is a sneak peek, I resized it from the original sprite that I created. It looks more bosses and enemies from the previous Alucard LCD version. there are 7 buttons: Whip Back Whip Jump Whip Knife Throw, ground only (requires heart) Cross Throw, Jump only (requires heart) Grand Cross Special (requires heart) Pick item (Heart or Life Orb) WIP... its great that you're making a fan Castlevania based on a platform that i don't think has been made into a fan game yet. i normally can't stand playing Castlevania games with a keyboard, but i think a keyboard in this case will work just fine. have you made other LCD games before for windows?--Reinhart77 02:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, convert to psp Yeah, but not just Keyboards that you can play. You can convert it into psp, but I really don't know how to do that, cause I only can create and play into windows. And I already created one of my very first LCD games called Megaman Zero: X revenge. Castlevania Dracula X LCD is only the second from now. Ericard DX is done! Now for Simon Question My DX 1-bit is done! Now, I am working on SImon quest with my ripped sprite! may I know the actual directions of Simon's Whip attack on and his knife too? I need to know the true target, so I can correct it just like the handheld version. I need to know very clear to understand easily to produce the gameplay. If can, mark the picture regarding on the target. Simon's Quest Image Here's the image for the Simon's Quest showing all of the graphic elements.--Reinhart77 19:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Reinhardt, I actually saved the image before rip into sprite, now I just want to know that simon's whip and knife in directions target on which enemy? Also, does the belmont have 3 life in the game? or just survivors? Ericard I've done making this game!!! Just a few more stuff to be fix and will be uploaded!!! The hardest part to create isthe alucard, and still got alot of tricky.User_talk:Ericard 13:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC)